


Lilies

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Little Glimpse of Eren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: In a world far beyond the reach of titans, Marco reflects on something that's never changed, even if he doesn't remember.





	

I remember a boy who used to bring me lilies. He was gentle, but seemed to always love to fight. There was another kid in our school who, though he was younger, seemed to be like a bully to my old friend. It never seemed out of place though, and when that boy would pick on my friend, I'd get twice as many lilies, and we'd sit for hours on my front porch, talking about how 'one day' we'd get big enough, that nothing would be able to hurt us. No words, no accidents, and I was always crying by the end of it. I couldn't ever tell whyI was crying though. I just seemed to be so happy that he was promising me the words, that it never mattered.

  


But then we moved away again, back to Flanders, and I lost contact with him. It wasn't until I turned eighteen, and decided on a university that I caught sight of him again.

  


He looked frazzled, nervous to talk to anyone, and the boy, the boy that always picked on him was there too. Back to his old tricks, though I'm sure he never grew out of the idea. I went and introduced myself, stopping the soon to be fight, and though the younger seemed to recognize me, the other, the one I thought I called 'friend' did not. That was alright though, I understood, I made a mistake.

  


I found out we shared classes though, and I was certainly surprised when he offered to show me around, to be a friend if I really needed one, but I accepted, thinking maybe, maybe he'd remember me. Though, we had weeks until school started, and he returned home for those weeks. But on our first day, I was just about to walk out the door when I heard a knock, and opening the door, I was greeted with a large bouquet of soft white lilies. He beamed over the top, and then looked away suddenly.

  


"I didn't think you were ever coming back, but I knew I had a lot of lost time that I had to make up for."

  


Each lily was a month we'd been apart, four long years, and forty-eight beautiful lilies. Again, just as it used to be, I felt tears drip down my cheeks, and it was like no time had ever passed us by.


End file.
